YugTalIoh!: Who Are You?
by Aquailita
Summary: Canada is used to, but tired of, people not being able to see him or remember who he is. Ryou is tired of the others never remembering him and being confused for his Yami. One day, after dealing with such issues during a conversation with others, they run into each other and bond over their troubles. They both start a quest to become more noticable and memorable. Oneshot for now.


Summary: Canada is used to, but really tired of people not being able to see him or remember who he is. Ryou is tired of the others never remembering him and being confused for his Yami. One day, after dealing with such issues during a conversation with others, the two run into each other and bond over their underappreciated-ness. They both start a quest to become more noticable and memorable. How will it turn out? One-shot for now.

* * *

**Hello my friends and welcome to another Xover!**

**This may or may not stay a one-shot, but for now it is because I don't know what to put next. ****This was another random idea that I felt just had to be born. I'm taking the most forgotten and misidentified characters from YGOTAS and APH and having them try to get noticed and remembered. Should be fun.**

**As I just said, this will be YGOTAS personalities. **

**POV's are stated before each section. If it says "omniscient", it means that I'm narrating in third-person omniscient for that part. I hope you all know what that is.**

**Let's ge to it, shall we?**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_~Bakura~_

Bakura was walking out of the school gates, wondering which homework he should start first. He was starting to think about doing the math homework first when he noticed some familiar people walking in front of him. He decided to try talking to them. He ran up to them.

"Hey, Yugi!" he called out. "Hey, wait for me, guys!"

The four friends turned around and saw him running towards them and waving. "Why is that person talking to us?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea," Yugi replied.

Bakura caught up to them. "Hey guys!" he shouted cheerfully. "How's it going? How was your day today?"

"What?" Tea asked.

"Mine was okay for the most part, but my last class really stressed me out and-"

"Why the hell are you talking to us?" Joey interrupted.

Bakura looked at Joey in confusion. "What?"

"Yeah," agreed Yugi. "And who the hell are you anyway?"

"What? Guys it's me, Bakura. You know me. I shared almost all of my classes with you today."

"I know you!" Tristan exclaimed.

Bakura's face lit up. "Really?! You being serious, Tristan?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. You're that evil guy who tried to make us cosplay and send us to the Shadow Realm!"

Bakura's heart sank. _Not again..._ "No, you idiot! That's the evil me from my Millenium Ring. I'm not him. I'm much nicer and much more adorable. He's the evil one, not me."

"Are you sure? If that's not you then I don't remember you."

"Hey, Pharaoh," Yugi whispered to himself. _"Do you remember someone named Bakura?"_

_"No. But if I did I would have yelled at him and called him a limey fruitcake or something like that."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

_"And then I would have Mind Crushed him!"_

"How do you not remember me?" Bakura asked them sadly. "Ryou Bakura? British kid? The only British person in school? We go to the same bloody school and we're all in most of the same classes! I sat at your table during lunch today. How do you not remember me?!"

"Nope," Tea said. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"I don't remember you either," Joey seconded.

"Neither do I," agreed Yugi.

"Me six!" Tristan finished.

Bakura stared at them open-mouthed. Then he closed his mouth and smiled weakly. "That's alright. I didn't want to hang out with you blokes anyway. See you tomorrow you buggering wankers!" He waved good bye as he walked around them and then running home.

"I still don't know who that was."

"My I have a feeling that my accent and his accent are going to have some issues with each other later."

"I'm going to have him Mind Crushed later."

"Maybe he was an albino alien!"

Bakura ran down the street, feeling depressed. _Those wankers are either the meanest blokes in school or they have as much memory as Tristan has brain cells. How could anyone forget an accent or awesome hairstyle or cute face like this? Why don't they care? _He stopped walking._ Why do I suddenly feel so lonely?_

He knew why.

"Because no one remembers me or cares about me! That's why!" He resumed running and gradually picked up speed. A white object flew by from around the corner ahead of him, but he didn't notice it.

"At least my mummy still cares about me- Oh bugger!"

Bakura suddenly bumped into someone at the corner of a block and both of them fell back.

* * *

**Meanwhile~.**

* * *

_~Canada~_

Canada and America were walking down the street, just roaming around the city. Japan had invited them and a few other countries to visit him for a few days.

"Al, are you sure it's okay to just be roaming around like this?" Canada asked quietly. "Maybe we should just go see him now."

"Nah, dude!" America exclaimed. "It's fine! Japan isn't expecting us at his house for another few hours so we can just explore for a while more. I still need to show you that really cool thing in that store I saw the last time I was here. Oh man it was so cool!"

"I'm still wondering why Japan invited me along," Canada said. Or rather, whispered. "I'm surprised he even remembered to invite me here."

"Um... Actually Mattie... He didn't. I asked him if you could come along too."

This was a disappointment. Canada had honestly thought that Japan had remembered him for once. But this was nothing new; it happened all the time. "Well, I appreciate you doing so. Thanks."

"No problem, bro! Now let me see... What street was it on...? Hm..."

"Will it take long for you to remember?"

"I don't know. I hope not." America changed languages. "Hey you there!" he randomly shouted to a random person walking by them. She was startled for a second, but shook it off. "Do you know where I can find this place?" He held out a piece of paper with the store's name written on it both in English and Japanese.

The woman looked at it and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not from this area. I wouldn't know. Try asking someone else."

She walked away.

"Kay thanks anyway!"

"America, can I see the name?" Canada asked.

"Sure thing." America handed over the piece of paper. Canada read it and decided to help America ask around for it.

"Excuse me sir," he called out to another passerby. "Do you know where we could find-"

The man simply walked right by him, not showing any signs of having heard him or even ignoring him. He walked within two inches of him.

Canada sighed. Again, this was nothing new. He was used to not being heard or seen. He was used to it. But it was getting old. "Maybe next time," he said to himself.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner," he said to Kuma... Kuma... Kuma something.

"Oh..."

At least it wasn't boring when Kuma-whatever did it.

"Hey gimme that paper back. I need it cuz I can't remember that name."

"Sure." America took the paper back and began to ask another person.

No results. They didn't know either.

"Hey, why don't we split up?" Canada suggested. "I'll look around for it and you keep asking people. We'll call if we get any leads."

"Great idea bro! See you later!" America ran off.

"Okay, bye," Canada whispered after him.

He crossed the street and started heading in the other direction. He looked at all the store names but couldn't find it.

Suddenly, Kumakicho started squirming in his arms. "Kumi? What is it?"

Kuma silently pointed a paw to the next block, indicating a restaurant.

From what Canada could tell from so far away, it appeared to be a breakfast restaurant of some sort. And for some reason they were open at the moment. Then he realized what Kuma was after. "Kumi... Don't even think about it..."

Kuma suddenly jumped out of Canada's arms and started running down the block. "Kumajiro come back!" he shouted as loud as he could. Which wasn't loud. The small polar bear dodged a few people, who were shocked to see an animal of his species just running around, as he followed his nose to the smell of pancakes. It was unusual for this time of day, but he didn't care. The people he dodged moved out of the way, making it easier for Canada to chase after him. Kuma crossed the street.

Canada was about to do the same when he bumped into someone.

"Ah maple!" Both of them fell back.

* * *

_~Bakura~_

Bakura would have fallen on his back had he not been wearing his book bag. Instead he just fell on his rear end and muttered, "Ow my sensitive little bottom."

The other person, however, did land on his back. "Maple... ow..." he murmured.

Bakura stood up abruptly. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I'm such a spaz. Are you alright?" He held out a hand to the fallen man.

The other person looked up at him with mild shock. He had blue eyes and glasses and blond hair with a single long curl sticking out. He wore a red sweatshirt and blue jeans. And he spoke English apparently. Bakura did the same. "You can... See me?" the man asked. He accepted the hand and stood up.

_What does he mean by that? _Bakura wondered._ Of course he is visible!_ "Of course I can. Why? Are you trying to be invisible or something? Oh are you some kind of magical spirit that only I can see? I really hate this whole magic and ancient thing. Usually only Yugi deals with this..." Bakura noticed the man being silent and stopped rambling. "Sorry for going on like that. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Same here."

The other person had a thoughtful expression on his face and looked like he was about to say something. But he appeared to have remembered something urgent and looked behind Bakura. "Oh pardon me! I have to go catch my bear! Sorry about running into you!"

He ran around Bakura and crossed the street. He appeared to be heading for the All-Day Breakfast house.

Bakura gasped. "A bear?" he called after him. "Is he cute? Can I see please?" He ran after the man who apparently had a bear that Bakura hoped was adorable. And would hopefully distract him from the not-so-awesome end of the school day he had just gone through.

* * *

_~Canada~_

Canada crossed the street, not realizing how strange it probably was to have mentioned that he owned a bear. But he was too concerned for Kumagyro.

Canada stopped in front of the breakfast place and looked around for his polar bear. "Kuma?" he called out. "Where are you?"

He looked in the window and saw, with great shock, his polar bear being fed pancakes by a little girl sitting in the booth by the window.

Canada ran up to the window and tapped on it. Kumajori looked up but the little girl didn't. He looked Canada in the eyes for about two seconds before going back to eating.

"Kumi!" he (quietly) shouted and banged his fist on the window. Kuma glanced at him but turned away again. The little girl, again, didn't notice Canada and was focused only on the adorable bear in front of her.

Canada heard footsteps coming his way and briefly looked towards the sound. He saw the same teenage boy with the long white hair and blue school uniform that he had bumped into running towards him.

When he caught up, he said, "Hello again. I hope you don't mind me asking, but can I see your bear? Is he cute?"

Was this really happening? Was someone actually paying attention to him and noticing him. "Um... sure I guess. He's right in there eating."

The boy looked and pressed his hands and face against the window, staring at Kuma. "Aw... he's so adorable. A polar bear, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Hello there, polar bear." He lightly tapped on the window. The bear glanced at him, but again went back to eating. Canada noticed the girl flick her eyes towards him, but not turn her head.

_It figures that someone quieter than me at least gets seen. Maybe it's a country thing. Or a Canadian thing..._ Canada sighed.

"He's so bloody adorable. What's his name? And why is he in there if you're out here?"

"Kumajiro. I think. I can never remember." Then Canada suddenly realized that they had been talking in English. And this boy had an accent.

"You from around here?" he asked.

The teen looked at him. "What? Oh, yes I am. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just noticed your voice. You're British, right?"

The boy suddenly turned shy. "Oh um... Well... Yes I am." He murmured those last three words. But why?

"Why do you seem so shy about it? There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know... It's just that I sometimes get picked on at school because I'm British. I'm a transfer student."

Aw... poor kid, Canada thought. No one should be picked on because of the country they come from. "Well I promise you I won't do that."

"Thanks." He smiled. "What about you? Where are you from? You don't seem to be from around here either."

"I'm not. I'm Canadian. I'm just visiting a friend of mine. My-"

"Hold on," the boy interrupted. "I'm going to go get your bear if you don't mind."

"That's alright. I can get him myself." Canada walked inside the restaurant and went up to the booth that Kuma and the little girl were in. Canada noticed the boy follow him inside.

"Come on, Kumajiri, let's go." Despite having told the other person Kuma's actual name just moments ago, he messed up Kumajiro's name now.

Kuma looked up at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

_Silly polar bear._ "I'm your owner, Canada. Come on."

Kuma didn't move. His head turned to someone next to Canada.

He looked and saw that it was that boy again. He held out his arms towards Kuma. "Come on, Kumajiro. Let's get going."

To Canada's surprise, the small white bear actually waved to the little girl, who waved back, got up and walked into his arms. "Huh?"

"Aw..." He said as he pet Kuma. "He's so soft."

Kuma nudged his hair that was draped over his shoulder. "Your hair is soft too."

He held Kuma out at arm's length. "Holy buggering crap on a bloody sandwich! He can talk!"

* * *

_~Bakura~_

The polar bear in Bakura's arms smiled at him. "Who are you?" he asked adorably.

"Yes," said... Canada? "Who are you anyway?"

Bakura held Kumajiro normally again and turned to... Canada... "My name is Bakura. Well actually it's Ryou Bakura, but everyone just calls me Bakura. Here's your adorable talking bear back." He handed Kumajiro over to his owner.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, Bakura." He held out a hand. "My name is-"

"Canada?" Bakura finished. He shook "Canada's" hand.

"Wha- no... What made you think I was going to say that?"

"Well you said 'I'm your owner, Canada' just a few moments ago. So I just assumed that was your name. Or is that just a name he knows you by?"

"Um... YEAH! He calls me Canada. A lot."

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked him.

"He doesn't seem to remember your name either way," Bakura pointed out.

"Ahehehe... I know. He's so forgetful. My name is Matthew. Matthew Williams."

"Well I'm pleased to meet you, Matthew. And you too, Kumajiro."

"I like you," Kumajiro said to him. "You actually remember my name. And your hair is soft. And you don't randomly turn invisible."

"Kuma!"

"What does he mean by that?" Bakura asked. "You can 'turn invisible'? That's so bloody awesome! Can you show me?"

"Um..." Matthew hid his face behind his polar bear's head. "Well not really."

"Well then what did he mean by that?"

"Well... The thing is that people rarely notice or hear me, no matter how loudly I shout. And they never remember me. They are always mistaking me for my brother, so I keep getting attacked because he's kind of an idiot and gets himself into trouble with them."

Bakura sighed and frowned as he listened. Poor Matthew. Bakura knew what it felt like to be ignored and forgotten and have your identity mistaken. In fact, all three had happened less than fifteen minutes ago! "I know how you feel," he said. "I also am forgotten and ignored and mistaken for someone else a lot. Those wankers always blame me for what he does. And I see them every bloody day but they still forget about me!" He sighed again, but smiled this time. "I guess we have a lot in common."

Matthew smiled back. "Yeah, I guess we do. It was kind of surprising that you noticed me. Not even my own- um... I mean my fellow Canadians notice me."

"Say, that reminds me of someone I know who pretends to be American but is actually Canadian. His name is Bandit Keith."

"Who? I don't think I know him."

"Oh I wouldn't expect you to. He lives in America. I think his full name is Keith Steve Howard."

Matthew laughed softly. Bakura liked the sound for some reason. "Yeah, he's Canadian alright. I know of him."

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a waitress staring at them, her arms folded. "Either you and your floating bear take a seat and order something or leave. We can't have you standing out in the open."

Matthew sighed, probably because the waitress couldn't see them.

"We're sorry," Bakura apologized to her. "We'll be going now. Come on Ma- erm... my floating polar bear..."

As they walked away, the little girl from the booth, who had been watching and listening to them the whole time, waved and called after them. "Bye Kuma!" she said.

Kumajiro peeked around his owner and waved at her.

Bakura and Matthew walked out of the All-Day Breakfast House.

* * *

_~Canada~_

"I remember when I tried to act more American so people wouldn't pick on me as much," Bakura said when they had stepped outside. "But one of my 'friends' said I sounded ridiculous."

"No offense, Bakura, but you probably did. Why would you want to do that? Americans are total idiots. I mean, look at Bandit Keith."

"But he's Canadian."

"He acts like an American." Canada shook his head at the thought.

Then, he suddenly remembered that Bakura was wearing a school uniform and a book bag. He had probably just come from school. "Hey Bakura, what school do you go to?"

"Oh I attend Domino High. I'm the only British- and foreign- student there. Which is why I get bullied so much. There are other transfer students, but they're all from within the country. Like Kaiba and Duke."

"Not that talking to you is boring or anything," Canada broke in, "but you should probably get going."

"Huh?"

"You probably have homework to do, right?"

"Oh bugger you're right!" Bakura exclaimed. "I have to get home or my mummy will yell at me!" Bakura was about to walk to the corner to cross the street, but he stopped himself and back tracked.

"Did you forget something?" Canada asked him.

"No... I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" What was he being so timid about?

"Well this is kind of the nicest anyone has been to me in a long time. Thank you."

Canada smiled at the white-haired British boy. "You're welcome," he replied.

"Um... Matthew? Please stop that."

"Stop what?" Canada opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, and noticed that he was petting Bakura's head for some reason. He quickly removed his hand. "Oh sorry!" He looked at his hand, then back at Bakura's hair. "Wow, you were right, Kumijisu. It is soft."

"Please don't do that again." Bakura smoothed back his ruffled hair. "People call me a kitty cat enough already."

"Right. Anyway what were you saying?"

"Yes, of course. I was wondering if, for some crazy reason, you would want to work with me on our confidence and getting noticed."

Canada was caught totally off guard. Was this really happening? Was this high school boy really asking him to work on confidence and notability with him? Or was he just joking? Canada didn't know. "A-a-are you serious?" he asked cautiously.

Bakura nodded. "Of course. We both have the same issues: we are often forgotten and ignored, we don't speak up enough, people mistake us for others, and people don't exactly like us very much. What do you say? You don't have to, but I think we could really do something good for ourselves if we do."

Canada considered it for a few seconds. He would be staying with Japan the time he was here, but he could probably fit in time to work with Bakura. It seemed like he really wanted this, And sure, Canada could possibly benefit from it as well. "Okay. I'll do it."

Bakura looked surprised. "Really? You mean it? Oh wow! This is the best news I've had in a long time! Lashings of ginger beer for everyone!" Bakura threw up his hands and smiled wide. Then he stopped smiling and looked at Canada. he put his hands down and blushed. "Sorry about that. I'm British, you know. Some times I act too British, according to some people."

Canada closed his mouth. He didn't even know that it was opened. He smiled at Bakura. "Don't worry about it. I've seen much more Britishness than you." Because he knew England himself. Even though England still confused him for America. "I have to go find Alfred now, my brother. Where should we meet up tomorrow if we really want to do this?"

"How about here?" Bakura suggested. "We both know where it is, and Kumajiro seems to like it." Bakura pet the small adorable polar bear in Canada's arms. "Isn't that right, Kuma?"

Kuma nodded and nuzzled Bakura's hand.

"Aw..."

* * *

_~Bakura~_

Bakura let go of Matthew's pet bear. "But what time should we meet up?" he asked. I have school tomorrow and I don't know what you'll be doing then. How long are you staying in Japan? And where are you staying?"

"Well I'm staying for about a week or two. And I'm not actually sure of the place. My brother knows the exact location, not me. And-"

Bakura heard a random buzzing noise coming from Matthew's hoodie pocket. "Is that your phone?" he asked. "Is someone texting or calling you?"

Matthew took said cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "Oh yeah, it's Alfred texting me about something." He pressed a button and read the text. "Oh he's wondering where I am and if I've found the-" He gasped as if remembering something important. "Oh I almost forgot that I was supposed to be looking for some place!"

"Really? I may not have lived here for relatively long, but I have explored the city a lot. What place are you looking for?"

Matthew held out the cell phone to Bakura. Bakura took it and read the text. "This place. He wanted to show me something there."

The two of them decided to start walking. They stopped at the street corner.

The text basically said that he was looking for Matthew and wanted to know where he was and if he had found the store. He had included the name of the place. Bakura recognized it. "I think I've seen this name before. I'm not sure if they are still open though. But I know where it is." He hit the button that selected "REPLY" and began typing a response. "I'll send the address to him and ask him where he is."

"Oh that's great. Thanks, Bakura."

"No problem." He quickly typed a few more letters.

The text now read:  
/_At the All Day Breakfast House. I'll come to you. Where are you? Someone is giving me the address here it is:_/ The location was there. /_Meet you where you are at_/

Bakura showed it to Matthew. "This good enough?" he asked.

Matthew looked at it then nodded. He took back the phone. "Yeah. This is fine. Thanks again, Bakura."

He pressed SEND.

They both crossed.

* * *

_~Omnicent~_

"How about right around this time?" Canada suggested. "Do you come out of school the same time every day?"

"Yes, I do. I'll see you tomorrow then." Bakura prepared to cross again. He waved at Canada. "Bye, Matthew. Bye, Kumajiro."

Kuma and Canada both waved back. "Bye, Bakura," they both said.

Bakura resumed walking home, feeling much better than when he had left the school grounds.

Canada waited at the corner for America to text back with his location, feeling much better about his stay with Japan.

Both looked forward to the day to come.

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYAYA! Thanks for reading!**

**This will remain a one-shot unless you want it to change. Review letting me know if you do and also give me ideas!**

**See you next [time/chapter]! (The first one indicates the end of the fanfic. The second indicates a chapter to come.)**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
